El destino del Dhampir
by Bako Kiyama
Summary: Sigo sin saber como escribir aqui pero bueno... Midorikawa y sus amigos viajan a un pequeño pueblo rodeado de leyendas de vampiros, ¿Que pasara cuando se enamoren de un grupo de ellos? - Pasen y lean n n


**Kon'ichiwa! No les digo que mi cabeza esta loca, ahora invente otro fic, este es de vampiros, pero, mis vampiros son raros, bueno no son vampiros completos, son Dhamir's y en ello predomino su gen humano, ya que no se alimentan de sangre, son como humanos, bueno este es el primer capitulo, espero que les guste n_n**

* * *

_**La historia**_

_"Era el año d 1779, en el pequeño pueblo de Ballater, la llegada de un extraño hombre conmociono a todos, era un hombre muy apuesto, de cabello platinado, ojos color verde jade, palido y muy alto, el extraño sujeto cruzo todo el pueblo, hasta que llego a las afueras de este, en donde se adentro en un espeso bosque en el cual desaparecio._

_A los pocos meses de su llegada, habia conocido a una joven mujer, de piel nivea, delgada y alta, la cual poseia un hermoso cabello rojo carmin y unos bellisimos ojos azules, al encontrarse cara a cara, quedaron profundamente enamorados, por lo que no tardaron mucho en contraer matrimonio, claro a escondidas de la familia de ella, que al enterarse la echaron de su hogar, por lo que ella empaco todas sus cosas y se fue a vivir con su ahora esposo._

_A finales del año 1781, la pareja sorprendio al pueblo, al ver a la hermosa joven sosteniendo un bebe de unos 4 meses en brazos, el pequeño era palido, tenia el cabello como el de su madre, sin embargo habia sacado los ojos de su padre, lo que mas conmosiono al pueblo fue que el pequeño hijo de la pareja ya tenia colmillos, la pareja temiendo por la seguridad de su bebe, se adentro de nuevo en el bosque para desaparecer._

_Los años iban pasando y a la extraña pareja se les veia solo de vez en cuando, pero cada vez que aparecian, en el pueblo se iban encontrando personas muertas en las calles, con extrañas marcas de colmillos en el pueblo, por lo que el sacerdote del pueblo no tardo mucho en darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo._

_Llego el año de 1786 y a las afueras del pequeño pueblo se llevaba a cabo una persecusion. Esta era encabezada por el sacersote del pueblo, quien era seguido por las personas del mismo las cuales llevaban trinches y antorchas en las manos (N/A: Nunca faltan verdad), sus victimas los cuales eran la hermosa mujer oji-azul y el apuesto hombre oji-jade iban corriendo todo lo que podian para no ser alcanzados, pero el camino se les termino, habian llegado a la orilla del acantilado, el cual los dejaba sin oportunidad alguna de escape._

_El hombre abrazo a su esposa protectoramente, esta solo podia llorar, no le importaba lo que pasara con ellos, en lo unico que pensaba era en su pequeño, se abrazo fuertemente a su esposo, mientras la gente del pueblo los rodeaba, para luego avalanzarse sobre ellos y asi acabar con sus vidas._

_Los años volvieron a pasar, las muertes habian parado ya, era el año 1791, habian pasado ya 5 años desde lo ocurrido y la gente de Ballater habia cesado por completo de la busqueda de aque Dhampir ya que lo habian buscado por todos lados sin poderlo encontrar. Poco a poco la gente se iba olvidando de lo sucedido y asi pasaron los años hasta que la gente no lo recordo mas..."_

Fidio: Y eso fue lo que encontre en internet - terminaba de leer unas hojas sentado en el asiento del avion

Atsuya: Dejame ver si entendi - con semblante de molestia - Dices, que cambiaste nuestros boletos, los cuales nos llevarian a Disney-landia, por unos malditos boletos que van hacia un pueblo de porqueria, para buscar a unos estupidos chupasangre de los cuales leiste en tu asquerosa pagina de cuentos fumados, y que de seguro ni existen.

Fidio: Ah... - penso un momento - pues si, asi fue - contesto sonriendo

Atsuya: Por que tenia que venir con ustedes - mientras asota su cabeza contra el espaldar de su asiento

Shirou: Tranquilo, tal vez sea mejor que Disney-landia - trataba de calmar a su hermano

Kido: Yo lo dudo - dijo - pero dinos Fidio, como hiciste para cambiar los boletos si "Mido" era quien los habia guardado - mientras miraba serio al susodicho

Kazemaru: Si, dinos Mido, que te hizo Fidio para que le entregaras los boletos - le pregunto igual serio

Midorikawa: Ah... bueno... etto... yo... el - trataba de hablar bien, pero era casi imposible, pues sus amigos lo fulminaban con la mirada

Atsuya: ¿Tu? ¿Tu que con un carajo! - perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba

Sakuma: Calmate Atsuya - le pidio de manera tranquila - si le gritas no nos lo podra contar

Suzuno: Asi es calmate - le dijo frio como siempre - si no nos van a regañar

Shirou: Bueno ya - les pidio - continua Mido, dinos que te hizo Fidio - le dijo mientras le sonreia para tratar de calmarlo

Midorikawa: Bueno... pues *snif*... Fidio lo torturo... y... *snif snif*... - les decia tratando de no llorar por recordar lo que hizo - yo se los tuve que dar... para que *snif*... para que dejara de torturarlo... *snif*... pero fue tarde... por que *snif* por que no pude salvarlo - termino y agacho la cabeza

Kazemaru: ¿Como que no pudiste salvarlo? - pregunto confundido - Fidio, puedes explicarlo tu

Fidio: Si... - sonriendo - ...

Kido: ¿Y bien?

Fidio: ¿Bien que?

Atsuya: Con mil demonios - volviendo a enojarse - que nos digas que le hiciste al helado parlante

Fidio: Ah eso, pues fue muy facil - les decia aun sonriendo - solo puse a derretir un helado y asi lo deje hasta que me los dio

Todos (Excepto Mido y Suzuno): *Caida anime*

Atsuya: Osea que le diste los malditos bolatos para salvar un estupido helado que ni siquiera pudiste salvar - gritandole a Mido

Sakuma: Es increible Mido - le dijo serio, cruzado de brazos

Suzuno: Ya dejenlo en paz - les grito molesto - tranquilo Mido hiciste lo correcto - mientras consolaba a su amigo

Fidio: Bueno, bueno, ya no hay que pelear - de lo mas tranquilo

Suzuno: Tu callate Fidio, eres un loco sadico demente por torturar asi al pobre Mido - le dijo mientras lo miraba molesto - Agradece que no te tiro del avion

Tachimukai: Ah?... que?... que pasa - pregunto, acababa de despertar _(N/A: Tanto grito de Atsuya y no despertaba?)_

Sakuma: Fidio nos contaba como terminamos en este viaje

Tachimukai: Ah... ¿y cuanto falta falta para llegar? - pregunto emocionado

Kido: ¿Por que parece que te emociona hacer este viaje? - le pregunto serio

Tachimukai: Es que ya quiero ver a los vampiros - le respondio sonriendo

Kazemaru: ¿Osea que tu sabias del plan de Fidio? - pregunto sorprendido

Tachimukai: Si - les respondio alegre - yo le dije que hacer para que Mido le entregara los boletos

Todos (Excepto Fidio): ¿QUE?

Suzuno: Par de malvados, locos, sadicos, innumanos, dementes - los insultaba mientras todos lo sujetaban tratando de evitar una tragedia - sueltenme para que los mate con mis propias manos

Shirou: Ya por favor - pidio tranquilo - ya vamos en camino, ya no vale la pena pelear

Sakuma: Shirou tiene razon - igual tranquilo - mejor tratemos de divertirnos, tal vez no sea tan malo

El resto del camino fue mas tranquilo, el avion pronto aterrizaria en un pequeño aeropuerto cerca del pueblo, donde comenzaria su inesperada aventura.

* * *

**Fin del primer capitulo, espero les este gustando y me manden reviews, no les hago preguntas por que no, bueno es todo, nos leemos pronto, cualquier duda un MP o mi pagina en Facebook - Inazuma Eleven Fiction Fans - y aun busco OC's para mi otro fic - Pasado oscuro, futuro luminoso - es todo por ahora, me despido, Bako cambio y fuera n_n.**


End file.
